Unnoticed Potential
by XxSakura-no-MegamixX
Summary: Konoha 12 left Sakura behind and replaced her.What happens when Sakura's out 'training' and catches the attention of two certain e ANBU confront her and what will happen?Will they be able to save her before she falls into the darkness or will they be the one's to push her in?Non-massacre. Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.
1. Betrayal

Sakura's Pov.

Tsunade-Sama just called me to her had said it was urgent and I had to be their as soon as possible.I am currently running across the rooftops to the Hokage Building to get their soon as I get their I land outside the window and jump soon as I'm at attention in front of Tsunade-Sama's desk I can already tell something's wrong.1. She didn't yell at me for using the window, and 2. Their isn't a single bottle of sake in the room, empty or was looking at me with a worried expression that I didn't understand.

'What on Earth could she be so worried about?I'm perfectly healthy, have a good job that pays well, and a good on Ear-'

"Sakura, they left."

'What did she just say?She has to be talking about someone else right?'

"Who left, Tsunade-Sama?"

"The Konoha 12 left, left with Karin to go on a 3 year S-Rank mission."I just stared at her can see the flame in my eyes die out as I take in the full meaning of what she just message was loud and clear.

'They left me think I'm don't trust me like I trust BETRAYED me.'

"I understand that's all may I leave?"

"Hai, you may."

And with that I left the Hokage's Office in a swirl of black cherry blossoms.I reappeared at the training grounds and started to wreak havoc.


	2. New People

Unknown Pov

As we walked through the gates to the hidden leaf village we walked towards the Hokage building to report our we walked we heard a loud BOOM and felt a slight shake in the ground and saw a rising plume of smoke in the looked at each other both equally as curious as to what that ran on the rooftops to the slowly dissipating cloud of had been on the other side of the village and when we got their we saw a pink-haired girl standing in the middle of a large crater outside of the had landed on a tree and were shocked that such a small girl could cause so much watched as she contiued to make a few minutes she finally stopped long enough for us to see her I saw her face...she was heard her shout a pained wail and crumple to the ground in a heap as she contiued to cry and brought her legs up to her watched as she got up again and grabbed a picture looked closely and saw the same pink-haired girl between a blonde and a black haired boy with another man behind them with grey hair that defies gravity.I recognized it as the photo of Team 7 my little brother turned it over and their was the photo of the Konoha 12.

"Hey Itachi, how on Earth does crying and shouting relate to denting the planet."

"I don't know, some kind of stress relief."

"Who on Earth can be stressed out so much that they create a shake in the planet that can be felt like an earthquake on the other FUCKING side of the village, and then breakdown after."

"I don't know, Shisui.I don't know."

"You can come out.I know your their."We broke off of our conversation and looked at her shocked.

'How did she sense us?We were hiding our chakra, I swear we were.'

We looked at each other and came to a mutual jumped down and she turned around and looked at recognized us immediately and said.

"What may I do for you Itachi-san, Shisui-san."

"Hey, what's your only fair you tell us since you already know our names."Shisui said childishly while I shook my head at his sillyness.

"Fine, I'm Sakura , why were you 2 watching me?"

"We saw the dust Sakura-san and followed it to , would you mind telling us what has you so upset that you'd resort to leaving craters in the ground?"

"Hmmm, I'll give you a situation and you tell me how you would feel in that position and that will tell you why, okay?"

We nod in return and what she says next makes my blood run cold.

"Itachi, how would you feel if Shisui killed Sasuke and then killed off the rest of your clansmen?"

I stare at her in shock but responded.

"Hurt, betrayed, angry."

She nods in acceptance and turns to Shisui.

"Shisui how would you feel if Itachi replaced you with someone else and completely forgot your existence, how would you feel if he left you behind?

Shisui was silent for awhile taking in the meaning of her words before he responded with.

"I would feel...Mad at Itachi and who he replaced me with, sad at the thought that he thought I wasn't worth his friendship, and betrayed because I was willing to die for him and he threw that trust away as if it wasn't worth anything."

I stared at him in our friendship really mean that much to him?Would he really risk his life for me?My thought process was interrupted when Sakura said.

"There, now you know how I feel."

We watched her as she looked down at the photo still in her hands and cracked the glass before throwing it a few miles both looked at her before Shisui sat down and motioned for her to come walked over and he pulled her down into his lap as he asked her.

"What happened?You can tell us."

He pulled her into his chest with his arms and nuzzled his face into her hair as she took a shaky breath.I could see the red tint on her cheeks and just knew my mother would do everything in her power to pair them together.I sat down in front of her as she looked at me uncertainly.I nodded telling her I agreed with took another shaky breath and said.

"Everyone Konoha 12 left on a 3 year long mission and left me brought along Karin as my replacement.I was willing to do so much for them.I was willing to die, kill, endure torture, and even betray the village if it meant they were thought I was to weak to help them on the mission so they left me behind."

Shisui tightened his grip on her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to sooth her to relax.I saw him lean his head down and whisper into her ear as she fought her tears.

"Cry, it all won't judge know that, only those who are truly strong can cry and show their hurt in front of others, and you are strong."

And with his words, she twisted in his arms and cried into his chest with her arms wrapped around she cried me and Shisui locked eyes and had a silent started with.

'We need to help her.'

'I know.'

'What can we do?'

'What if we train her?Prove to those that left her that she's strong?I can see the potential, it was just overlooked.'

'I agree.'

'Didn't she say that they went on a 3 year long mission?'

'Yeah, she should give us plenty of time to help her.'

'Yeah, it should.'

They ended their conversation as they noticed that Sakura had calmed turned back around and smiled a small smile at both of them as she leaned back into Shisui's chest comfortably.I saw Shisui's small blush and smirked, thinking about the countless ways I could use this against finally broke the silence once he got his blush under control.

"So Sakura-chan, what do you say you meet us in front of the Hokage Building tomorrow?"

"Sure, but why?"

"You'll for now, we should head back."

She nodded and got up with Shisui following her we headed back home.


	3. A Second Chance

Shisui's Pov.

Sakura had dispatched from our little group with a small smile and a she had gone me and Itachi had continued on our way to the Hokage we walked through I could see Itachi glancing at me from time to time and I finally got fed up.

"Itachi-chan, what's wrong with your eyes?Can't seem to fight the urge to glance?"I said smirking triumphantly.I thought I won when he did something that made me kind of wary of what was going on in his had chuckled evilly and turned to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes while smirking darkly."A-ah why are y-you smirking Itachi?"The obvious fear in my voice just made his smirk widen before he responded.

"Just thinking about how Okaa-san will react when I tell her about how Sakura-san blushed when you pulled her into your lap, how you complimented her, how you blushed when she smiled, and of course how you had demanded that we help her."My eyes widened in horror, but apparently the idea of Mikoto playing matchmaker between me and Sakura wasn't enough and he just had to add on more to my suffering."Oh, and how Tsunade-Sama is going to pound you if she ever catches wind of your feelings."As we continued walking I couldn't get rid of the horrifying feeling in my gut that I was going to get pounded by a very over-protective the rest of the way, I was looking down, excepting my very likely fate as the Hokage's newest punching bag, while Itachi just continued to enjoy my sulking, brooding, and just plain thing I know, we're in her office and she's already dismissing we didn't leave she put her sake down and looked at us with interest.I finally decided to break the tension.

"Tsunade-Sama, if we may ask for your permission to u-ummm..."I had no idea how to take the conversation further and thanked the gods that Itachi picked up on my reluctance to continue.

"We would like to train seems that Karin has managed to replace Sakura amongst The Konoha 12 and they left her behind on a recent 3-year long mission you sent them see potential in her that was overlooked by her original sensei and wish to put it to good use."

I nodded my head rapidly while grinning happily, fully agreeing with what he seemed to be thinking about it when she finally let out a depressed sigh and said.

"I knew she was taking verbal abuse from them and that Karin was slowly turning all her friends against her, but I never thought it would go this far.I truly believed at least Naruto or Ino would have stayed by her side but I guess not."She let out another depressed sigh and looked at us dead in the eye.

"I give you permission to train her and will also move her off of team 7 to your will not be taking missions until she is at your as a request I want to know if your willing to give her your blood samples.I have given her permission to work on Kekkai Genkai's and their abilities.I want to know if your willing to help aid her in her personal don't worry any type of breakthrough will only be known by me, her, and you 2, not even the elders know about this.I already have a feeling that if she does come out successful that she'll try it on she does, I want you to help her train it, and perfect it."We were momentarily shocked and honored that we are of the few that know of her personal looked at each other and had another mini the answer came almost so, we stated in unison.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."And as we were leaving she called to us once more.

"Also as a side , fix Shisui, I swear if you break her heart more than it already is I will give you a beating worse than Jiraya and that would even make Ibiki's torture methods look like a newborn's attempt at killing."I gulped in fear than said.

"U-understood, Hokage-Sama."With that I ran out the door as fast as I could with Itachi chuckling beside me.


	4. I'll Prove Them Wrong!

Sakura Pov.

'I wonder why they wanted to meet up with me?Eh, I'll find out soon enough.'

'Yeah, and you better hurry up!I want to get there and I swear to Kami if they are late like that Kaka-Baka always is I will take over just to make sure that there death is slow and painful.'Inner exclaimed in an evil if you want to know why I'm not calling Kakashi my Sensei well it's real simple, he didn't teach me anything.

I was walking towards the Hokage Tower to meet up with Itachi and I got there I was a little early and kept a look out for I saw them I walked over and asked the one thing on my mind.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"We would like to be your sensei's."

I just stared at them shocked at what they said.I finally regained enough composure to ask.

"What?"

'Why would the great Uchiha Itachi and Shisui want to train ME of all people?'

"We simply see potential in you and wish to help you be your best."

"Still, why me?Surely someone else would do someone like Sasuke and Naruto, and besides I'm weak."I reply calmly yet they can hear the sadness towards the end of the stare at me before Itachi replies again.

"You are are stronger than basically all the shinobi in besides the only reason they see you as weak is because you were never trained properly and your constantly compared to those who were born with something to help why we want to train you, we see that you are capable of great things if you were to be trained , do you wish for us to train you?"

I thought it over for a little bit and came up with my resolve.

"Hai, I would like you to teach me.I wish to prove everyone wrong for doubting me."I said looking at them smiled and started jumping around shouting about, 'I'm gonna be a sensei!I'm gonna be a sensei!'.I just smiled while he picked me up and started spinning me around and thought.

'I will do whatever it takes to .WRONG.'


	5. Let The Training Begin!

3rd Person Pov.

Itachi was watching the exchange with were currently standing outside the Hokage Tower with Shisui still spinning Sakura in his was cheering, 'I'm gonna be a sensei!', at the top of his lungs while Sakura buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him to keep herself from flying out of his grip and to hide her what she didn't know was that Itachi could see her blush clearly thanks to his Sharingan.

The villagers walking by all smiled at the were able to understand what was happening and were glad to know that Sakura wasn't letting The Konoha 12's departure affect her to all knew the Konoha's 12 reason for leaving her behind and all of them were beyond all honestly thought it was sad that some of Konoha's strongest shinobi couldn't see through a lie that even civilian children could see through.

As Shisui calmed down he put Sakura down and smiled brightly before grabbing her hand pulling her in to his embrace and body flickering off towards the farthest training grounds in hopes of making sure that they wouldn't damage the village to much with Itachi following close behind.

Itachi's Pov.

When I got there Shisui was just letting go of Sakura and she had yet another blush on her cheeks.I chuckled at the sight and decided to start off the training by bringing up her goal.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-Sama has informed us of your goal."I said.

"Oh, really?She has?What did she say?And please drop the -san it sounds weird."She replied.

"She asked us if we were willing to help you and we asked us to donate some of blood so that you can study it."He said and watched as her eyes went wide.

"And your willing to?"She asked astonished.I nodded and than Shisui said.

"Yeah!And she also said that if you do succeed that we have to help you master it!"He said excitedly.I saw her confused expression and decided to clarify.

"Tsunade-Sama had a feeling that if you succeeded that you would use it on yourself and wanted us to be there to help you with 's also one of the reasons that she let us teach you." She blushed in embarrassment and replied.

"To be honest she's probably right."I chuckled while Shisui full-blown laughed.I decided to get down to business.

"Okay, we'll give you our blood after here is what we're going to do. We're going to give you 5 small 150 kilogram weights to 'll be running around the village 300 every time you reach a new rank we'll add another that you will have a 5 minute break before we you'll be facing will switch daily, 2 days with me, then 2 days with on the fifth day we'll bring in someone else for you to spar will have the weekends off to practice on your own. Now, here are the weights.I want you to put them on then start walking and see how far you can go."When I was done they were both staring at me like I had just removed a mask and revealed myself to be Orochimaru.

"Why are you 2 staring?"I questioned getting fed up with the look.

"That is the longest thing that I have ever heard you say."They both said at the same time.

I just sighed before pulling out 5 pieces of metal and saying.

"Doton: Heavy Boulder Jutsu"

Making all 5 pieces of metal 150 kilograms exactly.I walked over to Sakura and put 1 piece of metal on both of her arms and wrapping it up in bandages to keep it hidden and to make sure they didn't fall I grabbed 2 more and started doing the same thing with her that's finished I grab the 5th piece and use my chakra to create an Konoha Leaf Symbol on it before reaching for her band and taking off the one on there and replacing it with the one I made, then I tied it around her waist and said.

"There. You will only take these off when you are either taking a bath or when we tell you , start walking and we'll see how long you can go before collapsing to determine what we're working with."With that she started walking and she was able to walk around the field 30 times before collapsing witch greatly surprised both me and looked at her sitting on the ground breathing rapidly with unwavering determination in her eyes before we looked at each other and came to mutual understanding.

'We did the right thing.'


	6. Progress

Sakura's Pov.

It has been a year since Itachi and Shisui started training me and I can officially say I am glad I let them teach news spread that I was being trained by 2 of the strongest shinobi in the village all the other sensei's started teaching me teaches me how to handle blood and goes into full detail about why Dango should be worshipped-pfft- as if I don't get enough of that from teaches me in torture and interrogation, whether it's causing pain or enduring it, so basically with my first 2 sensei's identities revealed I can oficially call myself 'The Sadist Spawn of 2 psychos'.Gai teaches me Taijutsu but what I realized too late, Gai had been going easy on Neji, Tenten, and he made them get up at 3:00 every morning to run around Konoha 50 times at their highest speed and then train for another 10 hours with 2, 5 minute basically means that what they thought was hell, would be heaven to me. Asuma helps me with basic weaponry and how to add my chakra to them to make them more me and inner found a way to let her come out and help me when I need everyone found out about her foul mouth I couldn't help my laughter.I mean, come on, there faces literally looked like the epitome of 'Whaaaaaaaat', so can you really blame Anko, Ibiki, and her get along really well, which didn't surprise me at if your wondering how they all know about inner well here's the story.

Flashback no Jutsu!

Ibiki was leading me to one of the Interrogation chambers of the T&I we stepped in I looked at the prisoner and could immediately tell that he was going to be a stubborn one. Though granted this is my first interrogation I have a secret weapon by the name of 'Inner'.

'You ready for this inner?'

'Hell Yeah!'

And as she said that, my pink hair suddenly started growing black streaks my eyes became red and the whites of my eyes became black and my nails grew longer.I glared at the man 1 more time before letting Inner take full control and preparing myself for the headache that was sure to come afterwards.

Inner's Pov.

'Hell Yeah!I'm finally free!'

I looked at the man before me and gave him a sadistic close-eyed smile that made him shake in his seat.I looked over at Ibiki and silently asked him for didn't know who I was and I gave him a look that said, 'later', before looking at the man before me again and slowly walking forward.I leaned down to be eye-level with him before one of my hands came up and I pressed on one of his pain receptors on his neck and making him scream.I pressed down harder and whispered in his ear.

"Just tell me what I want to know and all of this will be tell me, who hired you to assassinate the Hokage?"

"I'll never tell a bitch like you!"He screamed eyes darkened before giving him a sugary sweat smile and saying.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?"

He smirked and said, "Bitch."

My face changed to a glare that would have made the Shinigami shit his pants and beg for mercy.I quickly pulled out wire and wrapped it around his arm, tied one end of it to a cinder block and held the othe with my gloved hand.I let my chakra flow over the string making it look I slowly pulled on the string, making the sharp wire cut into his skin and making him once my chakra started violating his chakra network he screamed as if his inside were on fire themselves.I continued pulling until he spat out a name that made me freeze in shock.

"Danzo!Danzo Shimura hired me now please make it stop!"He screamed at the top of his lungs.I quickly pulled back the wire and retired it around its loop before saying.

"Thank you for your , was that so hard?"He didn't respond because he had fainted and I turned to Ibiki before letting Saki take over.

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

And from then, Ibiki had proceeded to tell the Godaime and all the other sensei's about , after word of Danzo's betrayal made its way to the Hokage he was executed for anyway Izumo and Kotetsu help me and Inner with our teamwork for when she does come out to help me helps me with because Kaka-Baka finally decided to be a good Sensei, he help me with Ninjutsu while Yugao, Hayate, and Genma help me with my with some looking around I found some books on Fuinjutsu and let me tell you seals are anyway I still think I have room for improvement so I will keep going and as something that Gai's training engrained into me.

"Be stronger than you were yesterday!"

(Also, just a little side note I would really appreciate it if you comment so that I know that I should keep there was a slight problem, 'Success!' was supposed to be the name of the next chapters title was supposed to be 'Progress...', so yeah, it kinda messed up but nothing I can do .I tried changing the title but it wouldn't work so I'm sorry but at least I , see ya later my fellow shinobi!)


	7. Success!

Sakura's Pov.

I have been studying Itachi's and Shisui's blood along with Tsunade-Sama's and Hina-chan's because what not many people know, Hinata and her family were the only one's who comforted me whenever my old 'friends' would insult what many people know, the Hyuuga's are actually a very caring you want to know how I know, I'll show you.

Flashback no Jutsu!

I was walking to my and Ino had just ambushed me in an heart felt so torn, my insides felt so betrayed, I felt so BROKEN.

As I'm walking tears are slowly pouring down my face.I bump into somebody but am too numb from the betrayal of my friends who I have known basically all my life to really care.I just sit there on the floor, waiting for the insult that will dig deeper into my heart than any weapon or Jutsu could, I sat there waiting for the hit that will hurt much more than it normally should because it will have come from a person who I considered family, or maybe it will be my parents who have come back from the dead to haunt me and try to kill me again.I'm kind of rooting for the third option because:What can hurt you when your not there to be hurt?I then realized, the hit hadn't come, the insult hadn't been said.I looked up only to meet worried lylac eyes.I then watched as she bent down and hugged she hugged me she teleported us to her room in the Hyuuga we sat there on her bed she finally said.

"What's wrong Saku-chan?You can talk to me.I'm here noone can hurt you tell me and everything will be alright."

As soon as she finished I burst into tears.I sobbed out everything that all this time she hadn't let go, she hadn't interrupted, she had simply held me as I sobbed out the pain that I felt, the betrayal that I felt, the hurt that I felt, all at the top of my lungs hoping to make myself feel the time I was done, it was then that I noticed the two people standing at the and Hiashi Hyuuga, her sister and her surprised me was the undeniable caring and worry in there absolute ferocity of it made my mind go blank for a wordlessly walked over and gave me a hug.I was shocked to say the least.

But disregarding the comfort I continued to cry my heart as my tears ducts ran dry, one thought went through my head.

'They care.'

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

And that's how I found out the truth of the Hyuuga hospitality.I told Hina-chan about my goal and she let the Elder's of her clan they were ecstatic about the idea that I find a way to replicate the Byakugan but I know the reason want me to find a way to protect it's secrets without having to use the damn Bird Cage Seal on their clan so, they let me study Hina-chan's blood.

Anyway, I've been running tests and studying and reworking equations but I think I have finally done it.I had been picking apart the genes of the blood samples I have and have finally found a way to blend them I continue to blend them I realize something; Hashirama Senju's blood is also in here.I smirked at the realization and thought.

'Well, I guess that means that I'm gonna have to pay Yamato-taichou a visit 't that right Inner?'

'Hell Yeah, Saki-chan!I swear if the bitches come back and still think we're weak then I'm going to start calling them The Baka 12!'

'Yeah Yeah, your bloodlust down will you?If you let out your KI in the hospital it might scare the can it until The Bitchy 12 it?'

'Ok, Saki-chan!'

I watched in my mind's eye as she pulled a can out of no where and started transferring our KI in it before pulling out a lid and capping it.I just chuckled while shaking my head internally before resuming my I was done blending them I put the tray with it down before Pulling out a tube and pouring the sample in I stared at the sample, I let the syringe I pulled out soak the sample and flicked it with my I stared at it I filed up my sleeve and placed a no noise sealing tag on my door so noone could hear me or try to open the door.I did this because I knew it was going to be painful.I mean I would guess it is; I mean, I am literally altering my DNA. But I can do this, I know I that running through my head, I poked the syringe into my skin and injected the sample.I immediately felt a burning sensation in if my nervous system, my bones, and even my cells had been shredded, burned, and then put back together only for the process to be repeated over and over again.I slumped on the ground behind my desk and started trembling and curling in on myself.I could feel my throat burning from my pained screams but couldn't hear them as I could only hear the sound of ringing.I laid there for hours, until it finally stopped.I could move without feeling like I just fought every shinobi to have ever existed, I could hear the sounds of my heart beat and the rush of my blood going through my seems that the sample heightened my senses.I quickly opened my eyes and walked over to the mirror on my I looked at the mirror I saw my eyes and had worked and was probably the biggest medical breakthrough in history!My left eye was the Byakugan while my right eye was a fully matured Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with a pattern that's similar to an atom with a red circle around it, than I decided to try something else.I infused more chakra into my sharingan and watched it swirl into a Rinnegan as was why I needed Tsunade-Sama's blood , after I finished examining my new eyes I cut the chakra flow completely and watched as my Rinnegan faded to my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, before both my Byakugan and my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan returned to my regular Jade green eyes.I pulled off the tag before teleporting back to Tsunade-Sama's office.I quickly whipped out another no noise seal tag and whacked it onto the door.I looked at Fugaku and Hiashi before looking at Tsunade-Sama and closing my eyes.I opened them and said.

"It was a success."

They all smiled wildly and cheered.I had found a way to get under the skin of basically every Uchiha in the Uchiha Compound.I can even get Itachi to laugh or even smile at times and it's because of this that I also got my nickname that I hate oh so much, 'Uchiha Princess' among the clansmen, everywhere else, I'm known as 'Konoha's Death Blossom' because I found a way to befriend all the clans and am basically praised by I really don't care for the praise I must admit, this is better than what the Bitchy 12 did to way everyone seems to love 's just say that all the Elder's seem to love me and if I ask for anything at all, they will all gang up on Fugaku to go with my wishes.I don't even know why they love me so I don't really mind.

Anyways I just smiled before Tsunade-Sama pulled me into a hug.I hugged her back with the same fierceness before saying.

"Oh and Tsunade-Sama, I need to talk to Yamato-taichou.I want him to also help me train.

"What!Why?Don't you have enough sensei's?"

"I do but, when I added your DNA I also added your grandfather's and Yamato-taichou is the only one who can train me in that area."

Her eyes widened before she nodded her head rapidly and smiled while saying.

"Than I'll bring him !GET ME YAMATO RIGHT NOW!AND TELL HIM IT'S URGENT!"

I just covered my ears and thought.

'Inner, if this still isn't strong to their standards than I will buy a camera, let you out, and give you full permission to pummel them into the ground while I video if this is still weak to them then you need to knock some sense into them!'

'Don't worry Saki-chan by the time I'm done with them, their going to think of us as Kami-Sama himself.'


	8. They Have Returned

Sakura's Pov.

Me, Shisui, and Itachi were heading back from a recent mission we had been sent were racing each other home because whoever got home first, got the bath the first few months of my training we had all moved in together, and let's just say, we always fight over the , as we keep running we see the gates getting closer, we all speed 're neck and neck and as we're running by all the villagers, I see them all smiling at us and waving.I wave back but never lose my focus.I add more chakra to my legs and pull a head by a few inches.

"I need that bath!"I shouted at them.

"Don't you think for even a second that we will let you win Sakura-chan!"Shisui replied while also adding more chakra to his legs and evening out with me.

"HN!"Itachi said and also evened out with us.

When I saw our house come into view I sped up and jumped straight through the bathroom window with the wind closing it behind Itachi and Shisui stopped right before they could faceplant into the glass.I looked at them and sent them a very smug and Shisui both pouted and I laughed inwardly.

'HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!Oh my Kami!I will never forget the day Itachi pouted like a baby!'

'Calm down, Inner.I need this bath and I will not let you ruin it.'I said to her in a very clipped tone.

It's true, we had been sent on a 1 month assassination mission to kill a very wealthy business man that was causing trouble to a few had eliminated him and managed to finish the mission 's why we were racing to the bath instead of going to the Hokage Tower to report , I stripped my clothes and stepped into the hot shower, enjoying every minute of it.

30 minutes later...

I stepped out of the bath in a comfy set of pj's.I let Shisui go in next while Itachi sulked.I just smiled and continued to dry my I was done I went to sleep to get enough rest to report to the Hokage tomorrow morning.

The next morning at the gates...

Unknown Pov.

We all appeared at the gates of the village fully expecting some kind of welcome were all very famous after we stepped in the gates we all looked around to see that no one was there to greet all shared confused looks and Ino that annoying blonde spoke.

"Maybe everyone just forgot?"

"Yeah, everyone probably just have been gone for a long I just know that when everyone see's us they will be groveling at our feet."Karin answered as she hung onto my arm.I just let her seeing no harm in were after all dating.

"Yeah, Yeah, I bet everyone will cheer for us once they see us, dattebayo!"Naruto excitedly cheered.

We then looked to the sleeping gate keepers and I nudged them awake since I was the they waked up they looked at us and gave us a bored expression before looking at the schedule, they then looked up at us and said.

"So, you've all finally returned, eh?Well just head on in, the Hokage should be waiting for you."

They said before waving us off and going back to all shared bewildered looks before heading we walked we noticed all the villagers shooting evil looks at didn't understand why so we had no idea how to fix we got to the Hokage Tower, the secretary shot us a blank look before saying we may all walked down the hallway before getting to her door and heard a faint 'come in' from the other side and went we stood in a strait line in front of her she spoke.

"It seems you have all will be handing me your individual mission reports ASAP. And I expect actual mission reports, not just papers that go on and on about how awesome the Uchiha is."She said sending a pointed glace towards Ino and Karin.I just stood there as they all had a mini glare Hokage won and went sent us a dismissal we headed out there was a series of knocks at the hokage called 'come in', and in came my brother, my cousin and the weakling.

"Hey Tsunade-Shishou we completed our mission early."The weakling said.I stared incredulously at them as they all walked in with ANBU armour witch is impossible considering the weakling is also wearing the ANBU she noticed us in the room and she wiped all signs of emotion from her she turned to Hinata with a slightly softer expression and said.

"I'm happy you got home safely Hina-chan.I hope you were okay during the mission."

"Hai, I was Saku-chan."She replied.

"Good for you!Hey, do you want to come with us for dango?Our team made it a absolute thing to always get dango after a mission or else, Weasel-chan will throw a hissy-fit."She said amusedly.I glared slightly at her and thought.

'What right does she have to call my brother that?'Than I heard Itachi hiss out.

"Sakura..."

Sakura's Pov.

I heard Itachi say my name and looked over at was a deadly aura around him but I could see the hint of laughter in his eyes.I shared the same look before we both burst out laughing.I saw the shocked looks of the Bitchy 12 and laughed even harder.I then looked over to Hinata to see she was laughing with us.

"So, Hina-chan, do you want to get dango with us?"She slowly calmed down and nodded her then all jumped out the window onto the dusty roads of the Village Hidden In The were then all picked up by the villagers as they cheered our names and we all laughed delightedly.I could see the shocked faces of my old friends and smirked before the villagers put us down and we headed on our way to the dango we sat down, we were able to talk a little before the curtains flew open to reveal a very pissed looking group of shinobi that all the villagers started glaring looked at me and said in a dangerous tone.

"YOU."I simply smirked back and said.

"Who?Me?Why, what would people like you want with me?"

"Training grounds, seems we have to put you in your place to regain our proper place." They villagers glare deepened and they all had twisted smirks on their faces.I also smirked with the rest of my table as we all thought the same thing.

'They're dead'


	9. The Time Has Come

Tsunade's Pov.

Me, along with all the other shinobi of the village are currently going towards the biggest training grounds to see Sakura 'fight' the old Konoha honestly, it going to be more like a beating than a 'fight', in my and all the others are just following Sakura, Shisui, Itachi, and the Konoha we got there, me and all the other shinobi sat off to the side to watch the is just standing there, staring boredly at the Konoha 12, while the Konoha 12 is glaring at her as if she is the reincarnation of the Shinigami himself.I noticed their glares deepening and figured they were getting agitated by something, I looked over at Sakura to see Sakura doing she finished she shouted.

"Inner Kai!"

I watched as their was a 'poof' of smoke next to her before Inner Sakura appeared.I saw Inner giving the Konoha 12 her 'bitch face' and laughed inwardly.I watched as Sakura looked over to Inner before saying.

"Do whatever you want with them, just make sure they aren't tramautized, emotionally scarred, or are , don't make to much noise, I'm going to sleep and if I'm woken up I will not be happy."She said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever 're no fun."Inner replied pouting.I just smirked and said.

"Are both sides ready?"Inner nodded while Sakura went to go and sleep behind a Konoha 12 noticed and were outraged that she had shoved them off onto someone else to fight. They also I called.

"Fight!"

3rd Pov.

Both sides just stood there waiting for the other side to make the first was studying her nails boredly while The old Konoha 12 glared at her laid back as if a invisible gong had sounded, all chaos had broken loose.

The Konoha 12 had fanned out to stand in one straight line in front of started going through a series of handsigns that she recognized from her he finished he shouted.

"Katon:Fireball no Jutsu!"

She just stood there as the fireball came hurtling towards the fireball engulfed her and the entire Konoha 12 had smug looks on their their looks quickly vanished when the fireball dissipated to reveal Inner still standing there examining her nails as if she hadn't just survived a giant ball of flames without a single burn then looked up at them and said.

"Is that all you got?I am severly dissapointed if that is the case.I'm actually considering pulling what Sakura did letting you guys fight a clone while I take a nap."She said giving them a blank look to show that she wasn't just stood there before sighing and saying.

"If your just going to keep staring then I might as well make the next move."

She then activated her Rinnegan and shouted while extending her hand in there direction.

"Shinra Tensei!"

They all went flying to the trees while Inner just stood there giving them her 'bitch face'. She then started pulled out a scroll and bit her finger before quickly righting on the scroll and slamming her chakra infused hand on the smoke cleared everyone could clearly see her standing there with 12 mini balls of fire whirling around said one word that led to all the newly returned shinobi being sent to the hospital for the next month.

"Burn."

As soon as those words left her mouth the balls of fire all quickly flew towards the Konoha 12. The shinobi all fell unconsious from the pain while Inner just continued to stand there and give them blank looks before she started muttering to herself.

"Seriously?And they called my weak?I only used 1 Jutsu and that one also happened to be my weakest one.I swear if they wake up and still call me weak, I will personally take them to a mental ward to have them checked out."

Everyone heard her and started all watched as Inner dissappeard in a 'poof' of smoke before Sakura slowly started to wake up from her stood up before looking over at the Konoha 12 and sighing before saying.

"Troublesome."When she realized what she said she muttered.

"Damn it, spending to much time with Shikaku.I swear, I'm actually starting to regret becoming his Shogi partner."

Everyone heard her and let out very amused sounds of they all watched as Shisui ran up to her and hugged the living daylights out of her before he shouted.

"Yay!You did great Saku-chan!You did it!"

"Yes congratulations, Sakura."Itachi added on.I just smiled before saying.

"Thanks, guys.I really appreciate it."

Then Shisui pulled me over to the treeline and passed it into a clearing.I was confused but followed him we were in the middle he turned around to look at me and said while blushing furiously.

"S-Sakura,I-I've liked y-you for a-a l-little w-while n-now and I-I wanted t-to a-a-ask you if m-maybe...you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight?"He said a little more confidently at the end.I blushed and didn't know how to respond.I had had the past 3 years to figure out my feelings for him and knew I liked him honestly this is so unbelievable that I couldn't really believe this was happening.I blinked a few times before blushing furiously and saying.

"Y-Yes, I-I would l-like th-that v-very much Sh-Shisui-k-kun."

He then hugged me tightly and started muttering into my hair about how glad he is.I then thought of something and smirked before looking up at him and saying.

"Ne, ne, Shisui-kun, you do realize that now you will have to deal with my fanboys, right."He looked down to me before sharing my smirk and replying.

"And you have to deal with my like you and me will have our work cut out for us."

I just giggled happily before snuggling into his arms and saying.

"I guess we anyways, I think we need to head home to get outside the house, right?"He simply nodded his head before teleporting us home.


	10. My Happy Ending

Sakura's Pov.

It has been a year now since me and Shisui started still hates 'them' and have all started using my nicknames for them witch are: The Bitchy 12, The Baka 12, and The Hypocritical last one is because they always called me weak; even though I'm stronger than all of , me and Shisui were leaving the restaurant when he pulled me into the middle of the road and kneeled down on one then held my hand as he pulled out a small heart skipped a beat.

'Is this really happening?Is he-Oh my Kami is he gonna-'

My thoughts were stopped as he started talking.

"Sakura Haruno, we have been together for a year now and I love you.I physically, mentally, and emotionally can't live without Haruno, you are my light in the dark shinobi world, you are my purpose to live in this life of death, you have become apart of me that I can't live without, and so I ask; Sakura Haruno would you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest person in the world?"He said while opening the box to show a beautiful gold ring with a small heart-shaped ruby in the didn't even take me a second to answer.

"YES!"I screamed at the top of my lungs as I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.I had yelled so loud that I bet you that even Suna heard this was proven when me and Shisui looked over to where sand was gathering to see the words, 'Congratulations Sakura and Shisui'.I smiled and kissed Shisui before saying.

"I love you but you can't be the happiest person in the world...because I already am."

He just laughed before kissing her passionately once again.

'Now this, this, I can definitely get used to.'


End file.
